The present invention relates to a blood processing apparatus suitably used for blood purifying, dialysis, ultrafiltration, and the like.
Blood processing apparatuses which use hollow fibers as a separating membrane have conventionally been used for purifying blood, and separating specified components within the blood. Such blood processing apparatuses include blood dialysis apparatuses, blood filtering apparatuses, blood plasma separating apparatuses, artificial lungs, and the like.
It is required of these blood processing apparatuses that, along with the functions of blood purifying, separating specified components and the like, there is no coagulation of blood during processing, and that all of the blood is returned into the body of the patient at the time of completing the processing. However, with conventional blood purifiers, there was activation of blood coagulation systems during dialysis, and defective replacement with the saline solution in the blood return operation at the time of ending the processing, resulting in a phenomena called residual blood wherein blood remains within the dialysis apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a blood processing apparatus with little residual blood.
The object of the present invention is achieved by the following configuration.
(1) A blood processing apparatus has a hollow fiber flux fixed to a housing by a partition with the end portion thereof opened, and a blood port provided with a blood intake attached to the opened end plane; wherein the angle of the blood intake wall provided to the blood port has an inclination xcex8 of 1.5xc2x0 or less as to the center axis of the blood port, and the expression 0.08 Dxe2x89xa6hxe2x89xa60.13 D holds wherein Q represents the intersection between a hypothetical line which passes through the end portion P of the inner plane of the blood port and is orthogonal with the partition and a hypothetical extension line from the ceiling plane of the blood port, h represents the distance between the partition and the intersection Q, and D represents the diameter at the end portion of the inner plane of the blood port.
(2) A blood processing apparatus according to (1), wherein the angle xcex2 formed between the hypothetical extension line from the ceiling plane of the blood port and the partition is 40xc2x0xe2x89xa6xcex2xe2x89xa610xc2x0.
(3) A blood processing apparatus according to (1), wherein db/daxe2x89xa70.95 and/or Dxe2x88x92daxe2x89xa62 mm hold wherein da represents the major axis of the envelope at the opening end portion of the hollow fiber flux and db represents the minor axis thereof.
(4) A blood processing apparatus according to (1), wherein inner plane coarseness of the hollow fiber is 0.5 xcexcm per 0.1 mm reference length or less.
(5) A blood processing apparatus according to (1), wherein inner plane coarseness of the blood port is 0.3 xcexcm per 0.1 mm reference length or less.
(6) A blood processing apparatus has a hollow fiber flux fixed to a housing by a partition with the end portion thereof opened, and a blood port provided with a blood intake attached to the opened end plane; wherein inner plane coarseness of the hollow fiber is 0.5 xcexcm per 0.1 mm reference length or less.
(7) A blood processing apparatus has a hollow fiber flux fixed to a housing by a partition with the end portion thereof opened, and a blood port provided with a blood intake attached to the opened end plane; wherein inner plane coarseness of the blood port is 0.3 xcexcm per 0.1 mm reference length or less.
(8) A blood processing apparatus according to (1), (6), or (7), wherein the roughness of the blood contacting portion of the partition is 10 xcexcm per 30 xcexcm reference length or less.
(9) A blood processing apparatus according to (1), (6), or (7), wherein the ratio of hollow fibers having a minor axis 70% or shorter than the diameter thereof in the event that the cross-section of the hollow fibers is assumed to be a perfect circle is 1% or less of the entire number of hollow fibers built into the blood purifier.
(10) A blood processing apparatus according to (1), (6), or (7), wherein the hollow fibers comprise polymers that have been made to be hydrophilic as a component.
(11) A blood processing apparatus wherein, in the event that a model blood exhibiting the same viscosity properties (viscosityxe2x80x94shear speed relation) as those of human blood at 37xc2x0 C. is pumped at an amount of 1.3 times the blood filling capacity of the blood processing apparatus and then 125 ml of a phosphoric acid buffer solution per valid unit membrane area of the blood processing apparatus is pumped at 100 ml per minute, the subsequently residual model blood amount within the blood processing apparatus is 1.5 ml per valid unit membrane area or less.
(12) A blood processing apparatus according to (11), wherein a fluid comprising xanthan gum, the phosphoric acid buffer solution, and washed bovine red blood cells, is used as the model blood.